Misunderstandings - Jiraiya one shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: When a woman from Jiraiya's past takes it upon herself to protect her Godson from his perverted ways, she begins to uncover the truth about their past, and begins to wonder, can that past be saved?


**"Thanks Dad" I mumbled sarcastically as I looked at the shinobi surrounding me "summon me to the middle of a war why don't you" I grabbed my katana and within seconds they fell to the ground dead I sighed "great dad, just great"  
"Hey, Kakashi who's she? She's got a Konoha headband" Kakashi? Hatake Sakumo's kid? I turned to see the Silver-haired Kakashi and Spandex Gai from the academy  
"She's!" Kakashi's eyes widened "Volume 2 of Icha Icha Paradise's Heroine!"  
"Oh no!" I held his cheeks "Poor Poor Kakashi! He's tainted your poor innocent mind"  
"Who?" Gai asked  
"That Pervert Jiraiya!" I huffed "That good for nothing scoundrel!"  
"Ok... but who are you?"  
"Oh, you don't remember me?" I chuckled "Akai Sarutobi"  
"Ahh that makes sense, didn't you leave?"  
"Your point? Dad summoned me back"  
"How'd the Hokage's daughter end up in Icha Icha?" Gai asked  
"A parting gift for my ex" I threw a shuriken in the back of an escaping shinobi "a reminder of what he cannot get, and of who wants to kill him"  
"Sounds like a lucky guy" he chuckled, I moved my mask to cover my face  
"I'm going to go see my father" to see him once more, I headed to the roof and stood outside of the barrier, my eyes met with my father's momentarily and he smiled before Orochimaru claimed his life and fled. When the barrier vanished the ANBU members chased after them while I headed to my father's body, I placed my glowing hands upon his chest only to discover the worst, he had no soul, he had used that jutsu "YOU FOOL!" I screamed "You should have sent for me sooner! Then I could have... you wouldn't have..." I sobbed as I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking up I saw it was Jiraiya  
"It's alright" he smiled  
"Release me now" I hissed "or your head shall roll" he released my shoulder as I picked up my dad's corpse and stood  
"Have I met you before?" he asked  
"The hell you have" I snarled as I headed with the other ANBU members as we took his corpse to the base.**

*~The next day~*

I headed to the Hokage building where the funeral was being held "Asuma!" I hugged him as tears ran down my cheeks "why didn't he summon me earlier, I could have saved him!"  
"He probably didn't want any help" he ruffled my hair "come on sis" I nodded as we headed to the roof "You're not wearing that mask you normally wear"  
"You're not smoking" I stated "I wanted to pay my respects properly..." he nodded as we stood side by side for the service; so many people had turned up to show their respects, but he hadn't. His own student hadn't turn up. I placed a rose with the others "I'm sorry, but I'll help protect this village, after all I inherited your will of fire, Dad" I smiled "Thank you" I headed back to Asuma and hugged him "Everything will be alright, won't it?"  
"Yeah" he smiled "Are you going to stay?"  
"Yeah" People silently began to leave "Asuma where is she?" he didn't reply "Kurenai, I want to meet her" he blushed as he pointed behind me, to a woman who looked confused "Kurenai!" I hugged her "You're so pretty" I smiled "Sorry, I'm Akai Sarutobi, Asuma's big sister, he's written about you a lot!"  
"Don't tell her that!" he protested causing us to laugh  
"Nice to meet you" she smiled  
"So Kurenai... maybe I should reveal some of Asuma-chan's dirty little secrets" I smirked as Asuma twitched  
"AKAI!" he exploded as I hid behind Kurenai "Don't you dare"  
"You don't scare me, moron" I chuckled as I looked around "IRUKA!" I ran and tackled him "Nii-chan!"  
"Nii-chan? Iruka's your brother?" I heard Kuranai ask Asuma  
"Nope, though the old man took care of him so she took to him as his big sister"  
"Not my fault you went all rebellious! Ruru-kun is a better little brother" I retorted as I continued to hug Iruka "You're so tall" I mock cried causing him to laugh  
"Sorry, Akai" he smiled "If you want I'll take you out for something to eat as an apology"  
"Ok!" I cheered "I need to talk to you anyway"  
"Careful Iruka, She's turning incestuous!"  
"Hilarious!" I rolled my eyes "you never get tired of that do you?"  
"Nope"  
"Just wait till I tell Kurenai EVERYTHING" his face paled as I left with Iruka to our usual bar / restaurant "Iruka-kun ... I need a drink" he chuckled as I ordered a bottle of Sake and we retreated to a private booth "I don't understand him at all!" I rested my head on the table  
"You always said you couldn't" he chuckled as he thanked the waitress "have a drink"  
"Thanks" I took the glass and downed it "Maybe I shouldn't have come back"  
"You miss it here too much"  
"I guess you're right" I filled my glass "But there's so much I'd like to forget here too" I sipped my drink "anyway what about that kid you told me about the one dad looked after... Naruto was it?"  
"Yeah, he's a strange kid, stubborn" I chuckled  
"Aren't we all, so is he a genin? Who's his sensei?"  
"His Sensei's Kakashi, though he's leaving to train with Jiraiya tomorrow" I slammed my glass on the table causing Iruka to flinch  
"You're letting that kid go with that imbecile?!" my aura turned murderous  
"They're going to find Tsunade, to bring her back to Konoha... Akai calm down you're causing a scene" I sighed as I muttered a sorry  
"What time do they leave?"  
"7.00am, why what are you going to do?"  
"I'm going with them. I can't allow him to taint that boy" I sighed as I filled my glass again  
"You're going to be drunk before that" he stated  
"I need it, I should take a few bottles for the road" he shook his head  
"You know that's not a good idea" I smirked  
"I guess you're right, I might just head home" I stood and reached for my wallet  
"I'll pay, my treat" he smiled  
"Thanks" I smiled "Make sure you tell your girlfriend I say hello"  
"G-Girlfriend!" he stuttered "What're you-"  
"I'm not stupid Ru-ru-kun" I smirked as I waved goodbye and headed home.

~The next day~

I sighed as tied my hair up hiding it under a cap, and placed my mask over my face, glancing in the mirror I picked up my backpack and headed to the gate. I leaned against the gate as I waited for them to arrive, they quietly walked passed me in their own world Jiraiya glanced at me before continuing, I followed silently not bothering to conceal my presence as that would raise suspicion on my behalf and if he fought me, I'd be oh so tempted to kill him where he stood.  
"Who are you?! And why are you following us?!" I looked up to see Naruto pointing at me  
"Can't you see Naruto she's one of my die-hard fans!" I twitched as he walked up to me "isn't that right?" I twitched as my fist connected with his face sending him flying a few feet in the air  
"AS IF!" I cursed as he disappeared from sight "I'm here to protect you Naruto, That ... man... cannot be trusted. Do not follow his example"  
"Ok...but who are you?"  
"While you're with this ... thing... I'm your guardian angel" he laughed  
"I can protect myself from Pervy-Sage"  
"Pervy-Sage..." I laughed "You're alright kid" I ruffled his hair "So what's Pervy teaching you?"  
"I don't know" he chuckled "he hasn't told me" you look so much like your father, I smiled to myself another person tainted by that idiot! I hissed as he reappeared, relatively winded  
"Who the hell are you?" he hissed  
"Wouldn't you like to know!" I growled as we glared at each other  
"Hey Onee-chan don't fight with Pervy sage!" Naruto caught me off guard  
"Onee-chan?" I smiled "I won't if he doesn't try anything funny. Otherwise" My aura turned murderous "I'll KILL him!"  
"Pervy sage, she's scarier than Sakura what did you do to her?"  
"Forget Sakura kid, she's scarier than Tsunade... that's saying something!"  
"I heard that! You provoked Tsunade so don't compare us, I don't NEED provoking to kill you" I laughed "Got that!"  
"Ok... but who are you? Since you know about Tsunade that means you've got to be at least... 25?" he pondered "you'd think I'd remember a chest that size... but it's no Tsunade..." I twitched  
"Pervy-sage! You're making her angry" Naruto tugged at his sleeve  
"Naruto, step away from the dead man"  
"Dead man?" he looked at Jiraiya then stepped to the side  
"JI-RAI-YA!" I yelled as I threw another punch causing him to crash head first into a nearby tree "this is why you're lucky not all women are ninja" I dusted off my hands as I beckoned Naruto to follow me "we'll go ahead to town, That slimeball can catch up later" he nodded as we headed into town.  
"Hey KID!" Jiraiya yelled as he caught up with us "you can go enjoy yourself while I go gather information"  
"More like go raid a brothel" I hissed as I walked away "I'll be back later ok Naruto" I waved and disappeared "God damn it!" I yelled as I punched a tree causing it to shatter "I can't do it... I can't stand it... How can he smile like that?!" I sobbed the tears falling from place. I'll do some research it may get my mind off it.

*Jiraiya's POV*

"Cheer up kid, I'll show you how to do that move when we're out of town"  
"You'd better!" he muttered "Hey isn't that Onee-chan?!" he yelled pointing to the ANBU member asleep under the tree "I wonder if I can take her mask off?!" he grinned as he crept up on her he reached for her mask only to be stopped inches from reaching it  
"Sorry Naruto but that won't work" she taunted "So find any leads at your brothel?" she glared at me, if looks could kill I'd be a dead man a thousand times over "I guess not, have a talk with this guy, he's in a casino east of town, apparently Tsunade gambled at his estate not that long ago, she lost a fair amount of cash too" she paused "I want you to stay away from Naruto!" she stated  
"What? Onee-chan why?!"  
"This man, is the lowest kind of man in existence" she stated as we glared at each other when Naruto jumped on her from behind  
"Why do you hate Pervy-sage so much"  
"get off me Naruto" she stated and he jumped off her back but the fabric on her head caught the button on his jacket tearing it from her head, long orange hair tumbled down, she quickly grabbed the mask before it had a chance to slip "Never try that again, an ANBU black op's can never reveal her identity so frivolously"  
"But you're not here on ANBU business are you?" I asked and she laughed  
"Maybe not, but you'll need to remember who I am before I reveal my identity to you. That is if you can" she looked up to the sky "After all, I'm just another notch on your bedpost" she sounded sad... then she spoke again "But choose wisely; otherwise I'll make you regret it." She turned and climbed into the tree as I began to coach Naruto on the Rasengan  
"What did you do to piss off Onee-chan like that?" Naruto asked  
"I don't know" I don't even know who she is...

*Akai's POV*

So they've gone to look for Tsunade, I sighed I need a drink it's been almost a week and he hasn't figured it out, I guess I really did mean that little to him..."it's already dark maybe I should go to a bar..." I wandered down the street looking for a bar that didn't look like it was full of perverts, when I saw Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto and Jiraiya walking out of a bar when Naruto charged at Tsunade only to be flicked back a few feet they spoke quietly before Tsunade turned to face me "Tsunade!" I grinned as she hugged me "it's good to see you again"  
"EHHH! Granny Tsunade! You know Onee-chan?!"  
"Yeah, What of it?" she snarled  
"But Jiraiya doesn't even know who she is"  
"Nothing new there" I mumbled  
"So Akai how've you been?"  
"Alright I guess"  
"I heard about your dad, I'm sorry"  
"It's alright"  
"WAIT A SECOND!" Jiraiya yelled "YOU'RE AKAI!"  
"Well done Moron" I moved my mask off my face "Strange isn't it how Tsunade recognized me in a matter of seconds but my ex-fiancé could not"  
"You're Pervy-sage's Fiancée?!"  
"EX!" I yelled "after all I'm not Chesty enough, or skinny enough, pretty enough, or just generally good enough for this pervert to remain faithful to me"  
"Akai I told you it-"  
"Wasn't like that, I've heard it all before, you're just a good for nothing slimeball who'll rot away in a brothel, like you should" I turned as I walked with Tsunade and we headed to another bar  
"He can't come here Akai, this is a female only bar" she comforted as I downed my fifth glass of sake before filling it again  
"I haven't drank this heavily since I found out" I muttered "I thought confronting him might help me but now I feel worse. Maybe I just can't get over it..." I watched the intoxicating liquid in my glass "I hate this feeling"  
"What feeling?" Shizune asked  
"Still loving, that good for nothing" I took another drink as tears hit the table "I hate it! Why aren't I good enough!"  
"I think you've had enough" Tsunade pried the glass from my hand "You should go sleep" I nodded as I stumbled to the hotel and clambered into my bed  
"I might just sleep here until Tsunade's going to head back..." my head pounded "Thanks for the drugs Tsunade, you never change" I chuckled as I fell asleep.

*Three Days Later*

"Akai, Wake up" I groaned as I opened my eyes to see Tsunade looking over me "You're awake"  
"That was some pretty strong stuff you drugged me with" I sighed as she chuckled  
"Yeah sorry about that"  
"You're not wearing your necklace did he?"  
"Yeah, can you stand?" I nodded as I rose to my feet  
"You haven't drugged me like that in a while" I chuckled "How long have I been out?"  
"Four days, we're heading back to Konoha" I nodded as we headed out of the hotel  
"Onee-chan!" I was tackled by a flash of orange causing me to hit the ground  
"Naruto..." I winced as he stood up  
"Sorry" he chuckled as I stood up only for the world to start spinning "Akai!" he supported me as my legs fell from beneath me "What's wrong?!"  
"Geez Tsunade what the hell did you drug her with, I've never seen her so out of it before"  
"What do you care Jiraiya?" I felt an arm wrap around my waist to support me "Let me go!" I struggled against him only to discover my strength had betrayed me  
"I don't think so" he smirked  
"I said let me go!" I yelled as I fought against him  
"Stop struggling or I'll kiss you!"  
"Go to hell!" I spat as I eased into his support "Tsunade can you carry me? Or even Naruto just anyone other than this enemy of Female-kind"  
"That's it!" he lifted me over his shoulder "No more complaints!"  
"Don't misunderstand if it wasn't for these drugs I'd have beaten you senseless" I looked ahead to see Tsunade, Naruto and Shizune in the distance, virtually leaving us alone "thanks Tsunade, thanks a lot" I muttered, we walked in silence and I soon felt the drug's effects again as I slowly fell to sleep

"I love you Akai"

****

*Jiraiya's POV*

She hasn't changed at all, I smiled, then I felt her go limp  
"What the hell did you drug her with Tsunade!" I yelled  
"Well you should know the usual drugs don't work with her so I've been working on a new one for a while now."  
"You used an UNTESTED drug on her?!"  
"for someone who doesn't care you're making an awful racket"  
"I just don't like women being taken advantage of"  
"You take advantage of women all the time!"  
"That's Different!"  
"No it's NOT!" she snapped "I'm surprised she gives a damn about you!"  
"What?"  
"Jiraiya, that girl is the only woman to have ever truly loved you and you lost her because you were STUPID" She yelled  
"Since you're the Hokage now, you can see for yourself look up case ID: S-001734-J, then decide what to do yourself"  
"Jiraiya... you!" she sighed "here's the antidote, wait until she wakes up before you administer it" she handed me a vial, "Take her home, I'm going to go see the elders" she headed towards the Hokage building with Shizune and Naruto had already headed to the ramen bar most likely.

*Akai's POV*

I yawned as I opened my eyes, "I'm...home...?" I slowly sat up instantly feeling a sense of vertigo, I held my head as I clambered to my feet, I was still in my mission outfit so ... "Jiraiya" I hissed as I made my way to the main room, where sure enough the white haired menace sat  
"Morning" he waved not even turning round "here's the antidote if you want it" he held up a small blue vial "Courtesy of Tsunade of course"  
"Leave now"  
"I'm surprised, you still live here." He stood up as he looked at a photograph "after all you disappeared for a while"  
"You can't talk, no one hears from you in years then you suddenly appear" I picked up the vial swallowing the liquid "Now leave"  
"Akai, you look good"  
"LEAVE NOW!" I yelled as I clenched my fist  
"I'm going" he stated as he walked to the door, waved and left my house.  
"Moron" I felt the tears stream down my cheeks "stop making this difficult!" I screamed as I threw the vial at the wall causing it to shatter.

"I'm going on a mission Tsunade" I stated "I don't care what you say, either send me on a mission or I'm just going to walk out of the village" she sighed as she handed me a file "thanks"  
"I expect you back within a week"  
"Yeah, I'll be back... eventually" I waved as I headed out of the village reading the file "So I have to take out this guy" I sighed "You could have given me something harder!" I whined as I headed to my destination.

~*One Week Later*~

I yawned as I walked through Konoha's gates "Nothing like beating up a few thugs to clear the mind" I grinned as I skipped up the Hokage steps into Tsunade's office "Hello Tsunade!" I smiled as I handed her the file  
"You're back" she sighed as she handed me another file  
"What's this?"  
"The truth" she stated  
"But it's an S-ranked case, am I allowed to read this?"  
"Ordinarily, no. However I think you have a right to know"  
"Ok...are you certain?" she nodded "Codename: Black widow... wait wasn't that the assassin who killed several of our shinobi in their sleep?"  
"After seducing them yes"  
"What does this have to do with me?"  
"Just carry on reading" she sighed  
"A list of shinobi on the case..." I mumbled as I scanned through the names "Huh? It says Jiraiya worked on this case,"  
"He was the one who caught her" I flicked frantically through the file looking for a date, when I found it tears fell from my eyes  
"That was... when I saw him...I thought he...she...Tsunade..." I sobbed as I fell to my knees "I'm such a fool"  
"Akai... you've still got a chance"  
"How can I face him after all that? I was so cruel"  
"You didn't know. He wanted to tell you, but he was under Hokage oath"  
"Where is he?" I wiped my eyes as I rose to my feet "I have to say sorry at least..."  
"He left with Naruto yesterday I don't know where he is, they couldn't be too far though"  
"I see"  
"Aren't you going to go after him?"  
"I shouldn't leave the village, I'm needed here"  
"I don't need a half-assed ninja in the village"  
"You know my emotions have never affected my ability as a kunoichi" I stated  
"So you're going to give up? Let him taint Naruto?" I twitched  
"Naruto can take care of himself" I clenched my fist  
"Fine , then I'm demoting you to Genin rank"  
"What! You can't do that!"  
"I can" she smirked "and I will, unless you go after him"  
"That's blackmail" I sighed "Fine" I pouted as she handed me a file "Huh?"  
"A mission, should last a while, just some peace treaties that need renewing, that's all, you can take care of it when you travel with them"  
"But what if he never wants to see me ever again?"  
"Do you really think that?" I looked up at her "What happened to just going with the flow, seeing what happens? Go back to being spontaneous Akai" she smiled and I nodded  
"I will" I paused "Tsunade, thank you"  
"Don't thank me, just go" I nodded as I rushed out her office and out of Konoha. If I still knew Jiraiya, he'd follow the main path up to that shrine, if I could just get there before they leave... I smiled at the sound of familiar voices at the other side of the shrine  
"...Never go back on your word... and never give up. That's your ninja way... and as your mentor... I have no business whining! Because... the student's ninja way should be the master's too! Isn't that so, Naruto?" I could hear in his voice that he was trying to convince himself, I felt my heart sink at the fact it was my fault, my fault that he was feeling down.  
"Smartest thing I've ever heard you say" I stated as I emerged from the side of the shrine  
"Akai!"  
"Onee-chan!" Naruto grinned  
"Naruto... can I have a moment with Jiraiya alone..." he nodded as he headed towards the clearing  
"What's wrong? I know that look, you're upset..." he hesitantly reached to me, his fingers brushed across my cheek as the tears started and he pulled me to his chest  
"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" I sobbed "I... I was so stupid"  
"Shh, it's alright" he brushed his finger through my hair  
"Forgive me?" I looked up into his eyes as he smiled "I already did" he kissed me softly "took you long enough" he chuckled  
"Why didn't you just ask my dad to explain it? It would have made our lives so much easier"  
"You saw that mission was co-signed by Suna, he couldn't even if he wanted to. It doesn't matter, you know now"  
"I... never stopped... It drove me crazy... I hated it so much, that I could still love you and the icing on the cake was when you didn't realize it was me... and I... I thought..."  
"You thought I'd forgotten about you" he chuckled "Impossible" he reached under his shirt pulling out a chain, with my ring on it "Hasn't left my neck since you threw it at me and disappeared"  
"Jiraiya..." I felt the tears well up again  
"Don't cry. You know I can't stand it when you cry" he held me against his chest when I felt cold metal on my hand I looked down to see him slip the ring on my finger "How about it? Next town over?" I nodded "Good" he kissed me again "we have plenty of time to make up" he smirked  
"That we do" I smirked as I pressed my body against him, my lips moved with his  
"Sensei!" Naruto gasped causing us to part "erm..." he chuckled nervously "So I guess you made up"  
"You could say that" I chuckled "Oh, I get to travel with you for a while, I kind of have a mission which will take about 2 years to do? Renewing some treaties and boring formalities"  
"That's nice to know" Jiraiya smirked causing me to chuckle  
"Come on kids, I want to get to the next town soon, we have a very important date and we're already very late" I rhymed  
"It's nice having you back Akai"  
"Feeling's mutual" I grinned "Now, let's hurry and go get married, then we can consummate our vows" I winked,  
"Come on kid, hurry up!" he snapped as he slipped his arm around my waist.  
"I love you" I chuckled as I kissed his cheek  
"And I you" I smiled as I snuggled into his side as we headed in the direction of town, with our eager godson leading the way, just like it should be... Like it always should've been. 


End file.
